


This Touch Of Mine

by CaptainRivaini



Series: The Strays [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Gen, M/M, Romance, no zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRivaini/pseuds/CaptainRivaini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'The Strays': Michonne and Andrea's relationship hits a snag that not even each other's love and affection can give them equal footing. No zombies AU, contains Michonne/Andrea and hints of Rick/Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Touch Of Mine

  
**M** ichonne murmured in pleasure at the soft lips that were being pressed just below her jaw, her eyes moving downwards to trace the curve of lovely, round cheeks as her hand moved upwards to tangle in intricate locks of curled gold that she pulled gently to direct those kisses upwards until they reached her very lips, the softness of them against her own causing a small whine to escape her.

The amused 'mhmm' sound she received made the lingering heat in her stomach and in between her legs intensify and within moments Michonne had pulled the owner of said lips further on top of her, causing strong, long legs to wrap around her waist whilst lithe, limber arms and hands moved up and over her to scrape at her hardened, muscular back with a speed and roughness that made a low moan get stuck in Michonne's throat even as her hips bucked in frustration at the lack of fulfilment she was getting to sate the everlasting lust she had been feeling since her lover had pressed her onto the couch in their apartment.

"Kiss me harder," her lover demanded and who was Michonne to deny her? She pressed her lips hard against the other woman's until the woman had no choice but to pull away from her lap and flop back down onto Michonne's bed, legs already using their strength to pull Michonne back on top of her as they resumed their passionate kisses until Michonne could feel her jaw start to ache and for her throat to grow dry as she struggled to find breath within the other woman's embrace.

It was a passionate embrace, something that made Michonne lose herself completely, to drop the uptight, cold, calm exterior and allow every single want she had ever had for this woman under her to unfold until she was nothing but a merciless animal that lusted and desired to a rate that left her lover screaming and whimpering her name with tanned hands that threaded through messy dreads to bring Michonne in even closer, closer to a lover that Michonne had yearned for so long she couldn't quite remember when it had even started.

A sharp gasp from when Michonne had brushed her knee between slick thighs brought back the burning fire and with little to no hesitation she turned her kisses towards the woman's thighs, her lips burning a path inwards until she could smell the scent of arousal that clung to the blonde woman under her.

"Mine," She muttered with a press of her lips against each thigh, tongue tracing a wet circle on each patch of skin she could reach before sucking the porcelain skin into her mouth, nibbling and biting with a ferocity that had her arms wrapping around moving hips to ground them in fear they would potentially hurt her.

"Yours, just yours," was the gasped reply she received along with sharp nails scraping along her scalp, pulling her in deeper until Michonne had no other choice but to kiss and bite at the flesh presented to her, tongue and lips pulling from the other woman a sweet melody of gasps, whimpers and growls that left them both trembling when the blonde woman's fingers slid down through her threaded hair to grab at her neck to massage patterns to the hot, sweaty skin.

This was all so new to what Michonne was used to and at times she found herself stumbling, not knowing what to do apart from stupid, childish instinct, but that was before and Michonne was done with stumbling so instead she listened to old knowledge and found herself retracing old steps that made the woman under her groan and for her back to arch as Michonne parted legs wider and delved her tongue deeper until that gentle massage turned into something much darker and rougher, leaving scars and scrapes that made Michonne shudder even as she continued pleasing.

A growl and long legs tightened around Michonne's waist, "fuck, oh god, fuck, Mich oh my god, Michonne, I…"

Michonne felt a muted growl rumble its way up her throat, dying on her lips as she closed her eyes and flicked at the wet skin in front of her once more before her arms tightened around her lover's hips, grounding them once more from thrusting upwards as the woman let out a loud, high-pitched whimper that echoed throughout Michonne's room and most likely through the empty halls of the apartment her, her lover and their two friends shared.

She watched carefully as the woman came down from her high, eyes of warm blue glazed as they stared up at Michonne's taut, heaving body as the darker woman got up from her position to lug herself higher up the bed to coil her body around her lover's, hands already tugging the trembling body of the other woman closer to her until Michonne could pick her up enough that she could pull their comforter back to fold up over them both, encasing them in warmth even as Michonne tucked herself and her lover in.

The body pressed against her still trembled and with a small chuckle Michonne curled her finger under the her lover's chin, tilting the other woman's face up gently so she could press a chaste kiss against wet lips with her stomach filling immediately with butterflies at the small cry of desire she felt against her along with a soft, pink tongue that licked its way to her mouth to taste at the dampness that coated her lips and chin.

When that tongue and those lips finally moved away Michonne pressed her thumb against her lover's to still their ascent back to her mouth, dark eyes narrowed with a lust that she battled with to replace with words that was deep and husky and not at all sounding like her usual tone of voice.

"You look exhausted," And maybe she shouldn't have been surprised at the laughter that had brought but Michonne couldn't help it, eyes widened at the short chortle she received and the way one of the hands that had scraped at her neck now cupped her in between her legs to draw a loud hiss from her and forced her to press her nose into the crook of the blonde woman's neck, breathing the woman's name in warning, "Andrea, damn it, Andrea…!"

Andrea Harrison grabbed at Michonne's cheeks with a hand to pull her away from her safety nestled in the crook of her neck; eyes alight with mischief whilst her tongue poked out to glint at the other woman teasingly in the sparse moonlight the moon offered in Michonne's dingy room. "I don't remember saying I was finished with you, Mich. Not after  _that_ performance, no I don't think I'll stop unless you say please."

And like that Michonne felt the other woman's lips press against the sweet spot behind her ear and the hand that cupped her began to move at a pace that made Michonne bite her lip, hands moving to wrap around Andrea's neck and pull her back for blue eyes to meet brown, the pleading in them giving Andrea enough pause that Michonne managed to move the woman's hand away and bring it to rest at a safer distance on the very top of her stomach.

"Please," she asked, the desire she felt for Andrea the cause on why her voice still seemed so weak even when Michonne knew that if she was to continue with this 'thing' (were they dating now or was it something else? Andrea had never specified after all, I love you could mean many things, right?) then she would probably need some rest considering that it had been early morning since this had all started, "It's not that I don't want to but…Andrea it's been hours. I need to rest."

"Your body against my hand just then said differently," Andrea said as her eyes flickered downwards at the comforter that covered their modesty, the dark gaze enough to make Michonne's face flush red hot.

Michonne still felt herself grow hot even when she cupped the other woman's face, an action that was meant to be romantic and not at all alluring, "my body doesn't know when it needs rest when it's around you."

It was that sentence which made Andrea's face grow forlorn in an expression that made Michonne stiffen in fear that she had somehow managed to mess up something she had wanted for so long in a matter of moments, her heart thudding angrily as she pressed Andrea further into her, forehead pressed against her lover's whilst her eyes searched the sudden sadness there with a fear and curiosity that made her whole body shiver against the blonde's.

She loved Andrea to a degree that perhaps one day in the past would have shamed her, but now it was different and with Andrea's body against her, warm and hers, it instead filled her with a fulfilment she knew nobody would ever match and which was why the fear that she had said something to upset her made Michonne's heart beat that little bit faster with anxiety.

Andrea's voice was smaller than her and the sound of it (along with her words) made Michonne's heart break: "Do you want everything of me? Not just my body, but everything?"

Michonne had known Andrea for three years since the woman had saved her and she had thought she had seen every side of her but this woman with this voice? This was new and Michonne knew that it was different from the woman who she had comforted when she had sobbed over past boyfriends and past deceits and mistakes, this was Andrea exposing a side to herself that nobody had ever seen and to hear and see it with her own two eyes only made Michonne want to wrap Andrea up in her arms and never let her go.

So she did. She wrapped her arms around the other woman and pulled Andrea in close, dark eyes never leaving light blue and for her lips to form words of reassurance and love that made Andrea smile and nestle into the warmth of her arms, her body small yet so full of love and adoration that Michonne had to stop herself from sobbing at how she couldn't help but think that it being there had something to do with the love and adoration she felt for Andrea, mingling into the blonde's own body to be reflected right back at her.

"I'll always want you," she murmured into blonde, curly locks before she found herself falling asleep with her thoughts full to the brim of the angel that slept in her own, strong arms.

* * *

  
**W** hen Michonne next woke up it was 2am and the smell of fried egg and Andrea's perfume (newly applied) was in the air, coaxing her from a sleep that led her to see her lover's eyes and wide smile staring down at her with her hands full of two plates that she set just on top of Michonne's lap to allow her free hand to brush at Michonne's cheeks to wake her from sleep as gently as she possibly could.

"Get up grumpy ass, King Rick has returned with Jester Daryl and made us both some eggs to consume before we hit the hay again," and as if to prove her point Andrea did a dramatic sigh and flopped back down next to Michonne, blue eyes glinting impishly and a small, tender laugh escaping her at the bemused look Michonne didn't doubt was on her expression, "hey, hey I said get up didn't I? Get up now, asshole."

That made Michonne's lips purse in slight amusement, "I see that I've been reduced back to asshole and not the  _'god'_  you were muttering about before we went to sleep."

Andrea's eyes widened and a laugh that was tinged with disbelief escaped her, her arm immediately moving outwards to swat at Michonne's thigh underneath the comforter with a speed that caused the hit to become sharp and for Michonne to yelp in disapproval as her own arm moved out to smack the back of Andrea's head in retaliation.

Andrea retaliated herself by moving the two plates away to settle at the end of the bed before she pounced on the woman under the covers, hands grabbing at Michonne's own to pin the darker woman to the mattress, form still trembling with shocked laughter whilst Michonne tried to escape the smaller woman's trap with little grunts and huffs of exertion even as her own laughter escaped her, laughter that warmed her chest and made small tears start to appear at the very corner of her eyes as she wrestled with the blonde woman above her.

The blonde was a cheat however and Michonne knew it even before Andrea had started nuzzling her neck with her nose, blowing hot breaths on the darker woman in an attempt to stop her struggling, attempts that seemed futile especially with Andrea's next words: "You're a real cocky little shit aren't you? Think yourself as some sort of sex goddess, huh?"

"I didn't hear any complaints off you," Michonne blew back in the other woman's face with a snort, eyes alight with a smugness that made Andrea's eyes widen even further than before, "or was all that wriggling around you trying to escape?"

Michonne laughed when Andrea hit her shoulder, face flushed with something Michonne knew not to be embarrassment but something far more shameful, "oh my god, I  _swear_  I hate you!"

That only drew more laughter however and it seemed that within seconds Michonne found herself rolling above the other woman, laughter and hilarity making her body shake even as she pressed her lips against the other woman's to still the giggles threatening to escape her in an apparent useless attempt on not to wake Rick and Daryl up.

A fist against their wall from Rick's room made them both jump and with her face once more hot with embarrassment Michonne pressed it on the top of Andrea's breasts, a mortified sigh escaping her even as Andrea continued to giggle as Rick's voice drifted in through their room.

"Do I have to come in there and break you two up?" Rick called out to them both, sounding a mixture between amused and annoyed, "I've got handcuffs for this kind of thing!"

Andrea could only laugh, "No officer! We're now on our best behaviour for the rest of the night and we sincerely apologize for any ruckus we may have caused in disturbing this fine establishment!"

It only made Michonne wonder how Andrea could keep calm over this sort of thing as she allowed herself to fall on top of the woman's body. It was as if Andrea was simply immune to embarrassment, something which she hoped would one day pass onto her so she wouldn't feel so damn embarrassed all the time with Andrea when in truth she should feel prideful that Andrea was so passionate, something which her past lovers (of which was less than a few if she was being truthful) severely lacked and something that Michonne enjoyed far more than she let on.

Not that she had had enough time to know Andrea as a lover just yet considering this was the first time but Michonne knew Andrea as someone who had once viewed as one of her best friends and if there was one thing Michonne knew about Andrea was that she was passionate as well in things that did not include the bedroom, it was just another of one of those many things that she loved about the blonde woman.

When her eyes caught with Andrea's amused gaze Michonne's breath caught in her throat and she was yet again reminded of another reason.

"You don't let anything bother you, do you?" She found herself asking, hand reaching upwards to stroke fingers against Andrea's cheek in a caress that drew the other woman's lips towards her own once more in a sweet kiss before Andrea quickly withdrew, head tilted to the side with a smirk on her strong features.

"Not completely true, but right now? Nothing can bother me," Andrea rubbed her nose against Michonne's own before she pushed Michonne away from her, arms coming around the darker woman's waist to spoon them together with Andrea curling around Michonne like a cocoon, shielding her from the cold with her warmth and causing them both to let out a contented sigh.

"I'm your girl now," Andrea breathed into her ear before she nuzzled on that too, sighing as she settled down behind Michonne to squash her face against the hardness of Michonne's shoulder, "and you're  _mine_."

* * *

  
**A**  month passed.

It went faster than Michonne realized but it came with happy memories and thoughts about the new adjustment of her and Andrea's blossoming relationship, memories such as seeing Phillip Blake's face when they had walked into Law school with their hands intertwined and Andrea's eyes unable to roam anywhere else but from Michonne's face, a fact that was immediately called out on by their professor to the sounds of cat calls (Michonne had flushed such an angry red that it took Andrea's hand reaching under the table to squeeze her hand to ground her from rushing out of the classroom in frustration) and shocked whispers appearing all around them.

Andrea had practically yelled at the professor for being unprofessional and calling her out in such a manner that Michonne had watched with building amusement (and a hint of embarrassment) which led to the twenty-six year old blonde student standing up, her arms moving so fast and in every direction that it looked as though Andrea was back in the mock courtroom, ripping everyone's defences like she was born to do so.

" _You're actually disgraceful for someone of your status and you should feel ashamed that to get your kicks you need to call me and my friend out for something that is none of yours and my peers business and until I receive a formal apology – handwritten! – me and Michonne will not be returning to this classroom, come on Mich, we're leaving."_

Michonne could remember walking out of that classroom with her face contorted into one of confusion and fear as the thought of what her father would say at this brief hiccup when the payments stopped going towards her Law school, a thought that she remembered voicing to Andrea when they had left the room.

Andrea had told her not to worry as she had kissed her nose to lead her out of the building back towards their apartment, the excitement in her movements infectious enough that soon Michonne could feel the worry ebb away to be replaced with nothing else but the overwhelming affection she felt for the woman who held her hand and her heart.

Andrea had managed to get that handwritten apology along with the twenty-five signatures of their classmates and the memory at seeing her smug smile and the way her head tilted to the side as she presented it to Michonne in bed was enough to make the butterflies in Michonne's stomach make another appearance, filling her with a warmth that she knew would not fade for hours.

Maybe it was unhealthy to want Andrea so much and constantly, it had certainly crossed Michonne's mind enough times to wonder if Andrea truly was good for her, but it was also true that she didn't care even if it was unhealthy; Andrea was hers alone and she was Andrea's and the fact she didn't want to share Andrea with anyone (including Rick or Daryl) didn't seem as unhealthy as her mind seemed to whisper to her. Andrea  _was_ hers.

It was why she hadn't felt even a sliver of guilt when Phillip Blake had caught her leaning down to press a kiss to Andrea's cheek (Andrea had dared her to do so, "live a little Mich, it's not PDA to kiss me goodbye before you lurk in the library for hours on end") and his face had contorted to confusion along with mild anger and embarrassment that most likely had something to do with the fact she was a woman, a woman who had outdone him in his affection for Andrea and always would.

Michonne had kissed Andrea goodbye on both of her cheeks once she caught sight of him, her pride and the old sting of her jealousy fresh in her mind enough to outdo her original embarrassment to leave her heart thumping wildly in her chest as her eyes met the silvery grey of Blake's once more when Andrea had wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

Andrea had murmured that she had loved her then and Michonne had forgotten everything at that point, the fact Phillip Blake was staring angrily at her, the fact she still hadn't told her father about her and Andrea, the fact that she still had to revise for a good hour or so to be prepared for hers and Andrea's other mock exam next week: nothing mattered but Andrea and it was more than enough reason for Michonne to hold her tighter and whisper her own love back, kissing Andrea goodbye once more with a smile on her face.

That had only been one of those moments that Michonne had kept with her this past month, a memory to keep her smiling.

"Are you listening to me?"

Michonne's face snapped up from where she had been staring at the coffee stain on the edge of the coffee table in the apartment, eyes meeting Andrea's own across from her to see that the blonde woman's lips were turned downwards into an annoyed frown; a look that made Michonne's brow furrow in worry whilst she cleared her throat to try and break any potential tension that surrounded them.

There was no point in lying to Andrea about this, especially with the look on her face that said Michonne would sorely regret it if she even tried: so she didn't, "No but…"

A loud, exasperated sigh filled the room and because of it Michonne felt a wave of guilt wash over her, "I'm sorry," she apologized sheepishly whilst a hand scraped over her face in an attempt to make her look more apologetic to her lover, "I was just thinking that's all…"

"Mich!" It didn't help by the frustrated expression that was on Andrea's face and in her posture as the woman stood up from where she was sat, arms crossed over her chest, "I was asking you what you thought about us, Rick and Daryl going clubbing to celebrate passing our exam, with flying colours may I add?"

Michonne let out her own sigh, "I don't mind…'clubbing' as long as I'm with you, and Daryl and Rick can come too of course but Andrea we need to be careful, if I spend too much money my father will wonder where it's all going and…"

" _Relax_  Mich! I'll pay!" Andrea interrupted her like Andrea always did when it came to her father, it was something that Michonne had tried to talk to the other woman about continuously about how frustrating it was ("we have to have these sort of talks  _sometimes_  Andrea") but Andrea hadn't taken her seriously then either. Michonne had tried not to let it bother her but she knew that it would one day cause an argument between them, an argument that could cost her Andrea considering her past dealings with her father and how Andrea's unwillingness to talk to her about such a serious subject actually had the effect of making Michonne feel more unwanted than ever.

Oh Andrea did want her of course, the way her body reacted whenever Michonne was near and they were alone (sometimes even when they weren't alone) was more than enough evidence to answer Michonne's doubts in that way of their relationship but Andrea had the sad habit of rambling about nonsense that didn't matter at the time to take up the space for more important talks, talks like their future when it came to them going into the career of becoming lawyers soon once they passed their final exams, talks like if they would need to be moving away from Rick and Daryl soon in case the apartment became too crowded, talks about  _them_.

She had tried asking Rick about it but he had been unhelpful with his advice, only giving her the said advice of "speak!" before going back to his mug of hot chocolate, his expression one of concern and frustration both that led Michonne into realizing that maybe Rick Grimes was also experiencing something that led him to be just as confused and angry as Michonne was in how everything seemed to be working out right now.

Michonne loved Andrea, that much was obvious, but she was finding it hard to love Andrea's unwillingness to speak about the important things even when Michonne knew very well Andrea was capable of doing so before they had become a couple.

But the worst part was that Andrea always had ways to make Michonne forget about her annoyance until much later, just like she was doing so right now with how she had managed to perch herself on the arm of the couch next to her, arm coming around Michonne's shoulder to press their heads together so Michonne had no other choice but to look into the other woman's eyes and pretend that what was bubbling up in her stomach was the same butterflies as always and not irritation.

"I don't want you to pay," Michonne murmured even as she forced a smile, knowing that if Andrea even caught a glimpse of her annoyance she would be questioned on it immediately, "it's awful that you pay for a lot of my things in the first place, I don't want you to pay for anything else."

Andrea tilted her head and gave Michonne a sweet kiss to the woman's cheek, allowing herself to fall into the other woman's lap with a smile that was endearing enough that it genuinely did dispel Michonne's aggravation soon enough even before the other woman spoke to her, "if it makes you feel better I pay for Daryl's things too, don't think you're so special Mich otherwise that ego will get so big I won't be able to see you."

At that Andrea patted her chest and thrust the phone she had been holding into Michonne's hand: "Now phone Rick – he'll most likely be with Daryl after all – and get those invites ready for me and maybe,  _just maybe_ , I'll let you shower with me before we get ready."

The blonde woman finished her words with a mocking, flirtatious wink that led to Michonne rolling her eyes even as she smirked. Andrea would be the death of her.

* * *

  
**M** ichonne woke up naked next to Andrea, her head pounding something fierce as last night's events bombarded to the very front of her mind to paralyze her in its wake; she and Andrea had gotten home a few hours after Rick and Daryl had left the club to find them both asleep and of course Andrea had quickly lured her into bed with kisses as saccharine and desirable as the gorgeous amount of skin that had been shown to her the moment they had stepped through the door. It had been a bad mix of sex and alcohol and because of it Michonne found herself aching, and not in a good way either as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and rushed around her room in search for some clothes that would cover her and give some sense of modesty to her person.

Just was she was pulling on some sweats and an overly large top of Rick's she used as something to sleep in there came a noise from Andrea's side of the bed, the sound enough that it lured Michonne in to see that her equally naked lover was sprawled on top of the comforter, eyes crinkled with amusement tinged with sleep – a sight that Michonne knew she wouldn't forget for a long time to come, not that she would try and forget, what sane person would?

Andrea licked her lips and once more Michonne felt the familiar burn of last night return, the fire fuelling her husky tone as she addressed her blonde lover, "Wasn't last night enough for you?"

The older woman simply shook her head, "the drink ruined it I think, not all of my senses were really there and all." Andrea's expression turned coy, "I could rectify that for you."

Michonne snorted as she took a seat next to her lover, her hands already moving to pull the comforter from under Andrea and cover her (and every single ounce of temptation) up, something which of course made the blonde woman pout and for her legs to kick out at Michonne from under the sheets. It didn't surprise Michonne in the slightest, Andrea never did like not getting her own way even in the littlest of things, and it was something that made her endearing and annoying all at the same time.

The look on Andrea's face thankfully brightened as if the other woman had remembered something, something which turned out to be the very discussion on their lips the night before: "oh my god, Mich, do you think…?"

Michonne knew what that meant and rolled her eyes at her lover's nosiness, "I'll go check it out just to sate your curiosity, not because I agree with you."

She knew it was the right answer by Andrea's quip of 'I'll live' even if she knew her relenting was most likely not the right decision, it had nothing to do with her what had happened last night between Rick and Daryl and the fact Andrea wanted to make it her business left Michonne wondering if last night  _was_  satisfactory between the two of them if all Andrea could think about were the two men that they lived with and the noises they had been making last night.

Small wonder Andrea had even heard them with the noise she had been making last night Michonne thought bitterly as she opened the door to the rest of the apartment, eyes immediately going to the couch she had seen Daryl and Rick sleeping on last night to see (to her surprise) that the man she had once known as the stray had vanished from his place on the couch and all that was left was Rick Grimes, now wide awake, sitting crossed legged in the middle with an expression of deep discomfort on his face.

Michonne didn't have to be a genius to guess what had happened if she went with Andrea's theory on what had happened last night, but still she acted oblivious and with an arched brow she made her way over towards the small kitchenette to get herself a glass of water, draining the glass slowly once she saw Rick's eyes flicker towards her own and holding them with an intensity that told Michonne more than she realized.

"His gone," Rick said, works shaky in a way that made Michonne pause in draining her glass fully to place it back on the work counter to show that Rick had her full attention, "I woke up and he, hell he was, he was  _gone_."

Rick ran a hand through his hair, his movements frantic that told Michonne the man was suffering from more than just being ran out on and if she had to guess it was the same thing that had affected her the moment she had realized she had feelings for Andrea. It was not easy realizing that you held a deeper affection than friendship from someone of the same gender, especially when it had been practically engraved into you that feeling this was something to be loathed for and especially when you had identified yourself as straight for all your life and then for these feelings to suddenly arise? Michonne could understand Rick's terror more than the man probably realized.

It was that which made Michonne reach under the counter to grab at the bottle of vintage whisky Andrea had brought for them for a special occasion, her hands already screwing the top off the glass bottle to pour the man some in a mug before she placed it away and made her way over to where Rick sat to slouch down next to him, balancing the mug on the man's knee until he took it and sipped from it, smacking his lips gratefully as he looked her over.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Michonne said with a shrug before her expression darkened, hands wrangling together, "seriously, do not mention me doing that. That bottle belonged to Andrea, not me."

A short bark of laughter before Rick nudged her in the side with his elbow, his smile bitter as he chugged more and more of the whisky in his mug back, "so you're running out on me when it comes to it? Seems to me you and mop boy have something in common, should Andrea be worried?"

Michonne felt her lips twist into a scowl, "don't take it out on me Rick, I'm not Daryl and you know I'd never hurt Andrea that way. I'd never run out on her, so you want my advice? Don't lash out at the people who care about you even if you really want to."

Rick didn't have time to apologize as Michonne hastily got up from where she was sat to make her way back over to hers and Andrea's room, the stare she sent at Rick over her shoulder sympathetic even if his jab at Andrea still hurt her like a knife to the heart.

* * *

  
**I** t was little over two weeks later (Daryl still hadn't come back to the apartment, her and Andrea still hadn't talked seriously) when Michonne was confronted alone in the apartment with something that she had a feeling would become a rather horrible obstacle in her life when she answered the front door, coming face to face with a ghost and his mistress from the past that she had really only talked to over the phone with for a good three years until now.

Her brow crinkled in confusion, "Dad? Melissa? I…"

Her father couldn't be described as anything but a man who dressed as fine and as expensive as the money he possessed which apparently hadn't changed from what Michonne could see; her father had opted to wearing a maroon coloured dress jacket with a white tunic-like shirt underneath, pants that matched the style and design of his jacket and black dress shoes; to finish the look she could see he had also picked out designer shades to cover his eyes even though the season was winter and the sun was hidden behind a large grey cloud, full of rain and snow.

His girlfriend (for three years she's been that, Michonne thought bitterly) Melissa was dressed as though she had just come from a catwalk, her dress that went down to her dusky thighs was designed in bright blue, red and white floral patterns that was meant for summer and not the snowy winds that plagued this part of the city and her heels didn't provide any sort of comfort no matter how small of a heel it actually was. Her lack of jacket even as she too wore sunglasses made Michonne want to turn the other way and roll her eyes, did none of them value the comfort that warmth brought?

Overall they both made Michonne feel utterly uncomfortable in being seen by them when she was dressed in only a overly large top and shorts, something that she assumed showed by the way her father's girlfriend sent her a sympathetic half-frown at the sight of her. It was definitely not something someone like Melissa should be sending her way considering that they were the same age and that Melissa surely should have some knowledge that when you didn't have a lot of money (and sponged off your father even though it hurt your pride) you didn't look the best a lot of times.

She was just glad Andrea had gone out to 'run errands' so she didn't have to see these two at their doorstep. Michonne had a feeling Andrea would have said quite a few things if she had, and Andrea hardly even knew her father but Michonne would be a fool to think that meant she would keep her mouth shut if she thought strongly about something.

After a few moments of staring at one another her father let out a brief chuckle, inviting himself in by stepping past her with Melissa following him soon after to leave Michonne in closing the door after them both, her lower lip clinging between her teeth in annoyance at the unexpected and mostly unwanted visit.

"You would think I'm not the one paying for her fees to be taught in the art of law!" Her father announced with another laugh, taking off his shades and Melissa's own before planting himself down in the armchair Daryl usually slept in to pull his girlfriend onto his lap before finally addressing her with a smile that made the snakes that had appeared in Michonne's belly at the very start of his arrival start to wriggle, "well, not even a hello for your old dad?"

Michonne would sooner have him thrown out but deep inside her she felt a semblance of happiness in seeing her father face-to-face again after three years, even if it was only to mock her on the little squat she was living in. He hadn't said anything about the apartment yet but her father had also not seen who she was living with and despite the pride in her that told her not to give a damn she couldn't help but feel ashamed; even when she had been a young girl she had wanted her father's approval constantly and apparently that hadn't stopped even now as she stared into father's eyes and realized that she wanted him on her side no matter what.

Instead of the hello he had wanted Michonne decided to embrace him with a stiff hug from the side, a hug that grew even stiffer when Melissa decided to squeeze in too to hug her, leaving Michonne feeling as rigid as wood until they moved away from her.

The embrace only served in making her father smirk as he patted at her arm, signalling for her to sit down opposite him on the couch. "I bet you're wondering why I'm visiting after all these years after Trevor but…"

The mention of her dead brother left Michonne feeling as though someone had reached into her rib cage with ice cold hands and ripped her heart from her chest, leaving her bleeding out in the open with nothing to ever fix her up, the pain suffocating her enough that Michonne had to clear her throat to get rid of the fresh tears that had started to sting at the corner of her eyes.

It would do no good to cry about her brother in front of her father, Trevor had never cried and had only laughed and entertained and that was one of the many things that had made him so loved by the whole family as well as their father – it was also one of the many reasons why Michonne had been so ridiculously jealous of him too and why her father's eyes searching for hers at the funeral had felt like a knife to her, had made her feel so utterly worthless that in moments Michonne had wanted to take her brother's place in the cold casket that lay underground.

That had been three years ago and it still hurt more than imaginable.

Her father's voice interrupted her thoughts again, startling her enough that within moments she was back in her apartment and not in the long fields of grass that had surrounded them on the day of her brother's funeral.

"Well Michy, it's time to announce it officially but me and Melissa?" Her father took the chance to look at the girl sat on his lap, his smile widening in happiness whilst Melissa began to clap in such excitement it made Michonne inwardly laugh, "we're going to get married in December and we would love if you came to the announcement party we're hosting this Saturday. It's a bit last minute I admit but we had to tell the rest of the family first and well, I knew you'd understand why we didn't tell you before the others but family is family, right?"

 _And you haven't counted me as family for quite a long while father, I understand._  Michonne tried not to let her own thoughts hurt her, it would do no good to allow them to hurt her but she couldn't help it and within seconds she felt as cold as she had expected to feel with her father's visit.

Still she nodded and forced a smile that hurt her face, "of course, I understand...Oh and uh," she moved forward to shake her father's hand and Melissa's, trying to ignore the awkwardness she felt at each lingering touch she felt from both her father and his girlfriend, "congratulations. I'm glad it's worked out for you dad, you deserve it after the stress of the business and uh, you paying my fees for this school. Which I appreciate, you know how much I appreciate it, right?"

It seemed as though all her father could do was laugh at her, waving his hands as though what she had said was meaningless to him, "oh come off it daughter I know you appreciate it otherwise you would be piss poor and…"

"That's not true dad…" She attempted to interrupt, feeling her hackles start to rise at the slight her father had just thrown her way only to be interrupted herself with Melissa, her father's girlfriend, overriding both of their speeches.

"Oh leave her alone Alex, what she should be focusing on now is getting herself a man to help her pay with these fees too," the girlfriend paused, tilting her head to the side to feign thought, "Oh! I have a friend coming to the party Michonne called Mark; maybe I could introduce you two? That sounds like fun, right?"

Michonne felt as though that idea was possibly the worst idea imaginable but it felt as though her tongue had grown too large overnight and now she could hardly speak, her speech coming out in stammers and stutters that didn't sound like her whatsoever, "I, that's very kind Melissa but…"

The door opened and for a brief moment Michonne felt relief wash over her, enfolding her with such a kindness and love that Michonne knew it must have shown on her face from the way her father and Melissa both looked back from where they were sitting to see the love of her life walking towards them, bags of groceries from the store causing Andrea to struggle as she waddled in with a huff.

"Michonne come on and help me with these groceries!" Andrea called with another impatient huff of breath, eyes glued to the floor to watch her feet so she didn't trip over the long elastic of the bags that she was carrying in her hands and kicking through the doorway of the apartment. "Gorgeous lady I need your assistance here!"

She hadn't realized that she had been stalling until Andrea's words and with a look of shame at how forgetful she had been Michonne got up from where she was sitting to rush towards her lover, grabbing the two bags that had been at Andrea's feet and kissing her cheek in greeting which (to her utter mortification) the blonde took for an invitation as more that led Andrea to wrapping her arms around Michonne's neck (bags and all) to bring her down into a kiss, a kiss that Michonne immediately ripped herself away from with a murmur of apology that didn't stop Andrea from sending her an angry glare her way.

"I'm sorry,  _I'm so sorry_  but my dad and his girlfriend just came over," Michonne explained hurriedly, the panic at making Andrea feel even a semblance of unloved enough to make her voice rise slightly, "I haven't told him about us yet and…"

Andrea didn't bother in letting her glare drop, her arms around Michonne's neck however did and within moments Andrea had only given her a simple, stern nod before moving past Michonne with long, angry strides that Michonne knew meant Andrea was indeed not impressed with the lack of mention about her.

Michonne felt herself crumble at her lover's reaction, she had known she should have told her father about Andrea sooner but to do that she and Andrea had needed to talk about it and funnily enough whenever she was about to mention it to Andrea the other woman clamped up about the subject.

Still when she turned and saw that Andrea was actually talking to her father (her smile pleasant but Michonne knew it to be faked) and his girlfriend she couldn't help but think that maybe this visit was going to go okay, as long as her father didn't mention the wedding and Melissa anything about this Mark guy then maybe everything would be okay.

"Oh so you're getting married?" Andrea had asked just as Michonne had went to dump the rest of the grocery bags on the kitchenette counter, the question in general making Michonne look up from what she was doing to see that her father had given up glancing at Andrea and was now following her every move like a hawk – it was a sight that left Michonne wanting to run for the hills at the darkness that had overtaken her father's gaze.

Melissa, to her benefit, seemed to find Andrea's curiosity with her wedding great and within seconds she was once more clapping with excitement, "oh my god, yes! How did you know? Did the ring give it away?"

Andrea's grin was as piercing as broken glass, "damn, you caught me. It's a pretty ring Mr…" She had trailed off, the blonde woman's eyes moving away from Melissa's to focus on the uncharacteristically quiet man who stiffened at being addressed by Andrea when his attention had been so raptly focused around Michonne. "I'm sorry sir; I didn't get your name off Michonne."

Michonne didn't want Andrea to know his name, just like she didn't want Andrea to know that the thought of her father knowing that she was in love with a woman was the most terrifying thing she had ever experienced and was the main reason why she hadn't wanted to tell her father in the first place, even if she knew that she couldn't lie forever about it, but that didn't mean she hadn't wanted a little bit more time…

Though she knew to give her father credit when he stuck his hand out for Andrea to shake, his smile as sharp as Andrea's had been and his touch just as sharp by the looks of it if Andrea's look of discomfort at his touch said anything. "Just call me Alex dear, everyone else does apart from Michonne of course, how nice it is to meet you, though Michonne's never mentioned you,  _at all_  actually."

That had been a lie. Michonne had told him a few things about Andrea, just not that they were now in a relationship.

From the way Andrea's smile seemed to wither at the snub Michonne knew that she would have to intervene before Andrea let slip an anger that Michonne knew to be barely contained most of the time whenever the subject of her father came up, so with increasing haste she dumped the rest of the groceries back onto the counter and made her way over to her lover and father, resisting the urge to slip an arm around Andrea's waist in reassurance in case her father got even more offended by that and decided to take it out on the blonde.

Not that Andrea would have taken well to the touch anyway if the wide-eyed look she received once she got near told her anything, it was mostly directed at her when Andrea wanted her to back off and with an inward sigh of exhaustion at how aggravating this whole situation was Michonne ended up standing a few spaces away, jaw locked to stop herself from saying anything she would later regret.

"Well that's fine sir because she didn't mention you either, your daughter is rather mysterious with her roommates after all," Andrea lied through her bared teeth like it was a natural talent and who was Michonne to deny her it? She didn't know what to say to stop Andrea from speaking however and so the only person who she thought could share her hopelessness in the situation was her father's girlfriend, the person who Michonne ended up sending a look of genuine need for help in stopping Andrea from going so over the line her father wouldn't rip up that invitation (along with her ties to the family) and walk out.

Luckily Melissa actually seemed to understand the look she had thrown at her and with another clap she got up from her fiancé's lap and took the bags that still hung in Andrea's hands, her arms drooping slightly at the unexpected weight.

"Wow these are really heavy! Do you work out?" As if to test it for herself Melissa pinched at Andrea's bicep before wrapping an arm around the woman's waist (Michonne ignored the bitter whisper in the back of her mind that told her she should have done that first, not her father's squeeze) to lead her towards the kitchenette, her rambling turning more towards the party Michonne had not wanted Andrea to hear about, "Oh! We have a party on Saturday to announce mine and Alex's engagement officially, I could totally need a girlfriend of mine to discuss what you think about the decorations will be like…"

"No invitations Melissa," Michonne's father warned with a growl that was only barely detectable, "the party is for friends and family only, you know that." His gaze turned to Michonne, "as for you Michonne I'd like a word outside."

"But surely there's some room for me to…" Andrea tried to say but was cut off by Michonne's father standing up, rendering the rest of her sentence meaningless.

Michonne felt herself go rigid, unable to think on what she should say or even do when she pretty much knew what would await her if she did go outside with her father. And it wouldn't be sunshine and rainbows, she could guarantee that much without even having to look over at Andrea to see the concerned expression that had overtaken her face at her father's speech.

" _Don't worry_ ," she mouthed to her lover before giving her father a stiff nod, wrapping her arms around herself to battle the cold that was sure to await her once she opened the door to her apartment to allow herself and her father outside.

It didn't seem to even be a second before her father was on her back, his face contorted into an expression of such rage Michonne could have surely lived without if she was perfectly honest, "so you have a girlfriend, a girlfriend who doesn't look like she has one actual thought in her head, that keeps her thoughts in between her legs more than likely, a _white_  woman who according to Sabine picked you up from the gutter and 'collected' you?"

The unspoken  _'are you mad?_ ' soared through the air to hit Michonne in the chest and with a shrug the darker woman looked to the floor, unable to stand the rage in her father's eyes no matter how much she could feel the rage burning at the very back of her mind.

Who was  _she_  to be ashamed? She loved Andrea, she shouldn't need to feel shame but the way her father had talked to her had only brought that and her answer to his questions, his accusations, was a simple nod of her head that only fuelled another torrent of questions that stung more than Michonne could have thought possible.

"I expected better of you Michonne, a little white waif-collector to warm your bed? Is that what it's come to for you?" Her father had returned his shades to his eyes, something that immediately made Michonne feel the slightest bit better at not being able to see the anger that raged in his brown eyes, "Do you think Trevor would have gone chasing white saviours like you do? The girl obviously has some sort of complex and you  _befriending_  her, never mind sleeping with her, has obviously fuelled it!"

The accusation against Andrea and the mention of her brother intensified the shame but also had the effect of making Michonne angry herself at the things coming from her father's lips, "she has not got a complex! And she's  _extremely_  clever! Dad I lo-"

"How can you know that? How can you possibly know that when that girl has saved your life in such a way that maybe you only  _think_  you love her? Think about it Michonne," her father's voice was full of malice and loathing, a loathing Michonne knew to be directed at how she had 'fallen' so far in his eyes from the pedestal that had been cold since Trevor, the pedestal Michonne knew she had tried so hard to be climbing up towards her whole life and probably still was if the guilt and embarrassment she felt was any indication. "Maybe you only think you love her because the girl saved your life and now you think you owe her for it? Which you don't Michonne! No child of mine owes any woman anything, whether they were white or black or fucking yellow, you owe that woman nothing!"

Michonne felt as though her father had just slapped her, the sting of his words making her shrink back against the door of the apartment with a small sigh. It was strange to be reprimanded by her father when she was twenty-two years old but apparently it still didn't take away the sharp jab of humiliation no matter how hard Michonne tried to ignore it, it was just something she had not prepared for and still wasn't prepared for when her father once more began to speak.

"And if you think that I'm allowing our family to see you parading around with that girl at mine and Melissa's party then you're very sorely mistaken," he whispered angrily, his arm coming out to grab at the handle of the door so that he could lean in to brush his lips against her ear in to speak his warning into it, "you can keep up this act of her being your saviour if you'd like Michonne but do not think for one second that anyone in our family would approve, especially not your mother!"

With that he opened the apartment door and walked back inside, already calling out for Melissa so they could both leave – his absence plunging guilt right to the very front of Michonne's mind.

Her father and Melissa left moments later, her father's warning and Melissa's cheerful goodbye was ringing in her ears.

* * *

  
**M** ichonne felt as though she and Andrea had already argued for hours into the night, starting from the moment her father and his girlfriend had left and ending…Well, Michonne had no idea when it was going to end but from the way Rick had left the apartment as soon as he possibly could at the realization that their fight wasn't going to end anytime soon perhaps it wasn't right to put a time limit on it.

"Tell me why you think going to that stupid announcement party is a good idea?" Andrea muttered, her tone dangerous as her hand came down on the kitchen counter hard to cause the sound to echo throughout the apartment even as the blonde woman moved forward to get further into Michonne's personal space, her body coiled with a tension that usually made Michonne burn in a way that was not of anger whatsoever, "because the way he addressed me? Addressed you? That was not on Mich! He hasn't seen you face-to-face for three years and he ACTS as though he can order you around? Who does he think he is? No! If he thinks he can order you around then  _HIS_  the one who is mistaken!"

Michonne had given as good as she got but she was growing tired from all this arguing, tired of fighting with the woman she loved so much that it pained her to even raise her voice to Andrea in this way, but still, she would not back down from this, no matter what. "Andrea he's my father! He wants me to come to the party to celebrate his engagement, and it's not as if I'm going just to see him! There are other family members who will be there that I haven't seen in years and…"

She was cut off by her mobile she had lent to Andrea for the day being thrown at her chest: "There! Phone them! Invite them to the apartment, hell invite them to a fancy restaurant, I'll pay! Don't think you can pull the wool over my eyes by spouting bullshit at me Mich, acting as if you're not terrified of him? It's not working because I can see right through you!"

"What? I'm not scared of my own father," Michonne said with a snort and an angry shake of her head. She had her reasons on why she listened to her father when she did but she was not the puppet Andrea was making her out to be, and she definitely did not appreciate even being implied as one too. "Just because I respect his wishes does not mean I'm _scared_  of him in any way, shape or form."

Andrea's eyes darkened with a fury that cut Michonne deeper than she would have thought possible. "You're so full of shit. And you know what? I'm tired Michonne, I'm tired of fighting with you over this guy…"

"How could you be tired of something we've never talked about?!" Michonne found herself snapping, her patience lost as the memory of how her father had once more compared her to her dead brother flew to the front of her mind and stuck there. "Every single time I go close to mentioning him you ramble about something nonsensical, something that isn't important! My father and your problem with him is what's  _important_ , not the next time we can go out to the mall and get a dress you like or when the next time Rick and Daryl is out we can plan something special or…!"

Michonne cut herself off at the look on Andrea's face, her words falling short at the way the blonde's eyes had softened with hurt and how the tension that had been apparent in the woman's posture had all of a sudden vanished and her jaw hung as though it had been pried apart by Michonne's harsh words; it was overall a look that made Michonne step back from Andrea a few paces, her chest heaving as she took in the wounded look on her lover's face.

There had been a better way to go about it, Michonne knew that but perhaps this was a good way too? She at least got her point across and it would allow Andrea to know the problems that were between them held some importance and even then…

Andrea's eyes, glazed with emotional tears, fought back any positive thought Michonne had left and with a large gulp she reached out with a hand in an attempt to grab at the woman's shoulder only to withdraw back at the slap she received against her wrist along with Andrea's angry shove as she moved to go around Michonne, her strides just as angry and livid as they had been before back when her father had been around.

"Andrea!" Michonne cried out, turning to see that the other woman was already moving to rush away from her to go and grab her coat and shoving it on her person, "Andrea, Andrea please wait! I didn't mean it like that!"

The blonde snorted and moved back past her to rush into their room only to return seconds later with her bag that Michonne knew Andrea used to carry most of her law books, hair also tied up into a tight bun that told Michonne all she had to know and that the blonde was most likely going to the library down their street to study. At this time however? It didn't make any sense no matter how angry Andrea was at her and it was something Michonne voiced as clear as day. "Andrea going to the library at this time is asking for trouble, come on just…Just yell at me or shove me again, don't go running off at this time of night."

Andrea had only just passed her to head towards the door (eerily silent as she did so) when Michonne grabbed her and pulled her into her, hip to hip with her eyes refusing to move elsewhere but her lover's, "please Andrea, it's nearly ten o clock and you don't know who's out there just waiting to hurt someone, just stay inside…"

"If I get hurt at least you won't feel so much shame to be seen with me when I'm too busy in the hospital, but hey, at least Rick and Daryl will be there to call my parents so they'll come to my bedside," Andrea pulled away from her with a growl, shoving her aside so that she could make her way over towards the apartment door with angry mutterings following her at each step. "Invite your dad over, I'll be back late so I won't intervene in your emotionally abusive conversations."

Michonne could only groan as Andrea slammed the door shut, the hinges ringing out a sweet, mournful sound that made her lose the little bit of strength she had left so that she collapsed onto the couch with her fist coming down against her knee in frustration with herself.

She had severely screwed up this time.

* * *

_**A** ndrea, where are you? The woman at the library said you left an hour ago._

_You've made your point Andrea just pick up your phone or I'll get Rick to track it so I can come get you._

_Andrea this isn't fucking funny I'm THIS close to phoning the police. You're NOT doing a Daryl Dixon to me; I'm not waiting for two weeks until you turn up perfectly alright. I'm not even entertaining that idea so pick up that phone right now or God help…_

Michonne had just been ready to finish off her latest text to Andrea's phone at 4am when Andrea herself had appeared at the door with a stagger that told Michonne the woman had consumed enough alcohol to make Michonne worry that her lover had hurt herself trying to get back to the apartment at night.

Michonne had been ready to call Rick and Daryl back from wherever them two had gotten to but seeing Andrea wiped that thought clear and soon enough Michonne was on her feet, making her way over to grab at Andrea's bags and throw them to the side with a growl of impatience before her hands grabbed at Andrea's cheeks to make the blonde look at her so she could examine her face to look for anything that would tell Michonne about anything that had happened to her.

"Andrea, oh god Andrea I…" She had no other words to even come close to conveying how relived she felt and so with a muted sob Michonne pulled the woman in closer to her, pressing a kiss to the top of Andrea's head. "I am  _so sorry_  for what I said to you and that it made you run away from me."

Andrea literally shook in response, her body against Michonne's own making her pull away slightly to see that Andrea was biting her lip and the look in her eye was so distant and dull that when Andrea pressed a soft kiss to her mouth she knew it was not out of the affection Andrea usually placed on her, it was too robotic and cold to be affectionate and with a soft murmur Michonne pulled away from the woman's embrace.

"Andrea…" The murmur of her name made Andrea look up before she sharply inhaled and pushed Michonne back and back until she collapsed once more on the couch with a gasp, a gasp that quickly turned into a moan of surprise when Andrea's body and lips descended on her in a haunting parallel to the first time Andrea had done this to her when they had first gotten together little over a month ago.

Andrea was cold underneath her coat where Michonne's hands had wandered in the haste of exploring the blonde's body to find grip so she could push the woman away, colder than her kisses and with a grunt Michonne managed to rip herself away to see that fresh tears were in her lover's eyes and from the looks of it Andrea was about to break down and sob any minute now. It was a sight Michonne had never wanted to see, and to know that it was because of her? That was hard to swallow too.

Michonne cradled Andrea's cheek in the palm of her hand like she was the most delicate piece of china, her lip quivering with emotion as she took in the tears that shone in her lover's eyes. "Andrea don't cry, shhh, come here." She cradled her lover to her chest, kicking off Andrea's shoes with her feet so that she could bring her and Andrea to lie back on the couch that had been Daryl's and Rick's sleeping spot usually.

As Andrea continued to silently cry into her shoulder Michonne took it upon herself to stroke at the other woman's hair, loosening the tight bun that sat upon Andrea's head so she could run her fingers through it and grab a few stray locks to press to her lips whilst her free hand stroked at the small of the blonde's back to comfort her lover the best and only way she could at this point in time.

It felt like forever but finally Andrea moved her face away from Michonne's shoulder, her eyes rimmed red with faded tears and her brow creased in such sadness it made Michonne crumble under the weight of her gaze until she had no other choice but to let out a sob of her own at how because of her father's visit and the unspoken words between the both of them they were now left in a mess that had hurt them both.

And of course, when the going got tough and Michonne was so sure she had broken Andrea's heart into a million pieces tonight did Andrea still have the strength and courage Michonne found herself lacking to speak up, her words croaky and terse but they were words and Michonne had not realized how much she had wanted them until now.

Andrea pressed her ear against her chest like she always did when they went to sleep, she had told Michonne thousands of times that she did so because she enjoyed listening to Michonne's heartbeat before going to sleep, that it made her feel safe and now that she was still continuing to do so? Michonne felt ashamed at how she could even doubt her love for this woman, even with her father's words sprouting ideas in her mind.

"You're still my girl," the blonde woman croaked with a sniff to accompany it, bringing a hand up to rub at her stinging eyes. "But Mich you change when your father is around or is the subject, and I don't mention or want him around because the woman you become when you're around him…Michonne, you scare me."

Michonne felt her chest tighten and for the tears that she had tried to keep at bay to overflow and run down her cheeks. How could Andrea be scared of her? How could she not know that she scared Andrea around her father? And to feel the woman shake against her now - was that fear?

Andrea's words filled her with disgust for herself. She had scared the woman she loved for what reason exactly, to impress her father? Maybe he would be impressed with something like that, maybe not but no matter what Michonne knew that her being in her father's presence should not change her as much as Andrea said it did.

She had no other idea what to do except plead. "Do not be afraid of me, please. I don't mean to scare you…" She had failed in that apparently, had failed in showing Andrea the love she craved more than anything, instead filling her lover with a fear that in the end had made Andrea speak the words that would haunt Michonne for the rest of their life if she wasn't careful not to let it go.

But how could she? She had  _scared_  Andrea.

A touch to her chin made her look down to see that her lover was staring at her with a gentle look to her that made Michonne's heart beat that little bit faster even as she internally ranted at herself for that in the first place, she didn't deserve to feel any sort of love or warmth from Andrea with the way she had made Andrea feel for so long that the woman had actually shied away from conversation with her because she felt threatened, and in the worst way.

Andrea was calm however, calmer than Michonne would have thought possible for someone who had just declared they became frightened towards you, but Andrea was calm and so for half a moment did Michonne feel calm and the love that she constantly felt for her lover overpowered her to the point that she had to pull Andrea closer into her, had to touch and hold her and reassure her with kisses so chaste and simple in fear that if they were anything but it would drive the blonde further away from her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into the blonde's ear, feeling herself crumble even more with each brush of the woman's hand against her cheek. "I messed this up didn't I?"

"No, shhh, no Mich don't say that." Andrea's love made Michonne want to cry even harder than she already was, so unfamiliar with the affection being put on her daily that she didn't know what else to do but shake as the blonde woman continued to stroke her cheek. "You were partly right; I didn't speak up and pushed it to one side and look what happened, we're both crying like idiots and it doesn't look like we're going to stop any time soon…"

Michonne could find humour in that if she tried and with a nod she just about managed to force a half smile on her face, rolling onto her side and pulling Andrea to her until their breathing mingled together and there was no other escape but the bright colour that was Andrea's eyes. It was an escape from thoughts of her father however it didn't give her the peace of mind when it came to their relationship and how she still wasn't completely sure if Andrea wanted to be in one with her anymore, but she was terrified to ask in case the answer was the one thing that she feared.

"I love you," she muttered into Andrea's mouth when she pulled the other woman into kiss, knowing that whilst she was uncertain about almost everything else there was that one thing, that one semblance of emotion and feelings that she was so sure of after tonight that it would be a crime not to say it to Andrea, to not let her know that she was loved no matter how her father had treated the blonde.

Their kiss was bittersweet, salted with the taste of their tears and their mingled breath yet when Andrea pulled away she was smiling and that alone made Michonne smile enough to brush her nose against the other woman's.

"We're both so silly." Andrea said with a hiccupped laugh that she attempted to cover with the back of her hand before her expression turned serious, her smile turned down into a frown. "I know it was childish of me to make you worry so much, I did know that but I couldn't help it; I just needed to get back at you and now look at us…"

Andrea swallowed, a deep gulping sound accompanying her movements. "I think it goes without saying if we want this relationship to work we're going to have to start talking more, _both_  of us. That is if you even want this still."

Michonne didn't need to be asked twice, the thought that Andrea would even have to confirm that insulted her. "Of course I still want this, I don't ever  _not_  want this."

"Then tomorrow…" Andrea started, her tone hard and her face set in stone that made Michonne feel as though every single, sane thought she had left had vanished in a matter of moments, "tomorrow we're going to talk about your dad  _as_ I take you out to a fancy Italian pizza palace that opened near Rick's work. No arguing, it's happening I don't care how much you don't like it."

Despite her first annoyance at Andrea's way of once more pushing her around Michonne couldn't help but smile, it was so typically Andrea that she didn't feel like she had any reason to call her lover out on it. It was a typical trait and Michonne loved it about her enough that in reply she only nodded before pulling Andrea in closer to rest her chin on the top of the woman's head, running her fingers through the stray curls on the back of Andrea's neck.

Andrea chuckled lightly, "It's our first fight."

Michonne smirked and pushed at Andrea's chest gently, "won't be our last either if you don't move on your side."

The smug look along with the tilt of her head made Andrea look twice more devilish than she actually was but Michonne didn't find that to be a bad thing, especially when she got her wish and seconds later she wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist to pull her into her to place her face into the back of Andrea's neck.

It was then a sudden thought hit her. "Andrea, what happened to your leg? You were wobbling all over the place when you came inside."

"Some bricks fell on it." Andrea replied quickly. Too quickly and it seemed that even Andrea realized her mistake as within moments the other woman sighed and retracted her statement. "I kicked some loose bricks off that old department building and they fell on my leg. I was a little…angry and all."

Michonne made a noise of sympathy and rubbed at the injured leg. "I'll need to have a look at that later."

"Kiss it better, baby?" Andrea whined and Michonne didn't think it was possible but she felt herself fall in love with her even more.

Tomorrow could wait. Everything could wait.

Andrea and her touch was all Michonne needed right now. And that was the way it was going to stay for the rest of the night.


End file.
